High School Musical After Summer
by obsessivedissorder
Summary: The story basically is about Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Ryan, Chad, Taylor, and new girl, Miley after summer is over. There are many suprises that will blow you away
1. Welcome Back Wild Cats

Last time at East High, Gabriella and Troy were back together in their little romance story. Sharpay did not win the talent show at her daddy's club, Lava Springs. But her twin brother, Ryan, managed to win it by his show of the song "Everyday". The last time everyone saw Taylor and Chad, they seemed like the perfect couple since they were the only couple who did not fight constantly. But what happened after the Summer sun was over and school began. Let's just say, a lot of revealing surprises and a heck load of tears.

Gabriella and Troy haven't seen each other in for ever. Troy was still working at Lava Springs as a golf teacher to the younger kids. Gabriella was fired after getting caught of making out with Sharpay and Ryan's dad. The first day of school is the very first time Troy and Gabriella see each other since Gabriella was fired.

"Troy, I missed you so much over summer. I tried to call you but you wouldn't pick up your phone," Gabriella yelled out as she dashed over from the bus to give Troy a big hug.

"Hey, no hugs. I'm not sure if you are over Mr. Evans quite yet," Troy joked around.

"Troy, that was a one time thing and I didn't even mean it. It was a complete accident. I was a total drunk that night and Mr. Evans looked a lot like you. I didn't even mean to do it and you never gave me a chance to explain. You just though I was cheating on you and I wasn't. It was a wild night and that happened. If I could go back I totally would, " she said.

"Don't worry Gabs, I was just joking around with you. I'm sorry I was mad at you and didn't listen to you but everyone told me you were half naked with the dude," he said.

"What! I was not half naked with him. I may have been drunk, but I wasn't a stripper," she shouted.

"Really? Cause word on the street is that you were a stripper at the night," he said.

"Okay, I would like to know where the rumor bug is so I can kill it," she said.

"Gabriella, don't worry. I know that isn't you, I was just teasing you," Troy said.

"Okay, fine, but you still haven't told me why you didn't pick up your phone!" Gabriella said in a very annoying fashion.

"Well, I had a job, unlike you. I had to visit college campuses all over New Mexico. And my parents were rearranging our home to make it home friendly to my new dog, Gary," he responded.

"Oh, well come over to my place tonight at 8 so we can catch up since I miss you so much," she said as she gave him a hug, "Well, I'm going to find Taylor cause I haven't seen her in for ever. Later Troy!"

Gabriella runs into Ms. Darbous's class to find Taylor. Over summer, after Gabriella was fired from Lava Springs, a girl named, Miley, took over. She became close friends with Taylor. As Gabriella enters the class, Taylor is seated at her desk crying. Miley was near Taylor on her knees to comfort her. Gabriella was so excited about her plans with Troy, that she didn't even notice Taylor's tears.

"Oh my gosh, you won't believe it Taylor. My night is going to be awesome tonight with Troy. It will be like another Jack and Rose moment. I'm so glad summer is over. So how was your summer?" Gabriella said. Taylor starts crying even louder.

"Dude, can you just shut up about your friggin' boyfriend. We don't care!" Miley said.

"Sorry, but I'm just so excited. If you were in my position, you would be pretty excited about it too, especially since I didn't get to see my boyfriend since I was fired from my job," Gabriella responded.

"Gabriella, do you not see the tears running down my face?" Taylor said as she looked up at Gabriella.

"Oh my, what happened to make you cry?" Gabriella asked.

"Chad broke up with me for someone else," she responded.

"Ugh, where is that boy? I need to get some sense into him about being a man!" Gabriella said as she got up with her fists folded.

"Wait, listen, you didn't hear who he dumped me for," Taylor said.

"Okay, well who?" Gabriella said with a worried tone.

"He dumped her for a guy," Miley said.

"A guy?" Gabriella asked with a confused expression, " Are you sure it wasn't a girl that just looks like a guy?"

"Yes, I am sure it was a real guy. A guy with nuts and stuff. Something a girl wouldn't have," Taylor said as she wiped her tears away.

"Um, just out of curiosity, how long have you guys broken up?" Gabriella asked.

"She's been crying since last month," Miley said.

Taylor stops her crying but little did she knew, more tears were coming her way. Sharpay Evans, the drama queen of the school, walked into class with her little stuck up cat walk. She glanced over and sees Gabriella, Taylor, and Miley huddled together. Sharpay walks over with a fake smile upon her face.

"Hey Gabriella, how have you been since you broken my parents?" she said.

"I've been good. And I told you before, it was an accident. I was drunk and I thought he was Troy. My mistake. I'm really sorry your parents are splitting because of me," Gabriella responded.

"Yeah, whatever. Oh and I see that Taylor is crying. What, are you not over Chad, yet?" she said.

"Shut up, Sharpay," Miley scolded.

"Be careful, Miles, before you get your job taken away. Anyways, do you guys know who Chad is dating right now?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, some guy, and when I say guy, I mean a guy with nuts and stuff," Gabriella said.

Sharpay saw Ryan and pointed at him.

"Chad dumped Taylor for Ryan?" Gabriella asked shockingly.

"Yeah, apparently all of the Evans are better for people," Sharpay said as she walked to her seat.

"Yeah, well apparently I was better for your dad than your mom was!" Gabriella shouted.

Everyone stared at her and Miley leans over to tell Gabriella

"You shouldn't have said that out loud."

"Yeah well, basically everyone knows. If someone in here doesn't know about that, than they are pretty darn stupid and they must not have a social life," she said.

Chad gives Ryan a big hug and a kiss. Miley and Gabriella stares at the two of them being a couple.

"Awwww...they are so cute together. That is a Jack and Rose moment," Gabriella said with her hands together. Taylor gave Gabriella a bad eye. "What, you have to admit it's adorable." Taylor starts to cry all over again.

"Gabriella just shut up. Man, I can't believe Chad dumped his hot girlfriend for that," Miley said.

"No comment on that," Nick said as he walked pass them.

"So how are things between you two," Gabriella asks Miley.

"We broke up but don't worry, he wasn't my type," she said.

"Gabriella, Miley, get in your seats. Class is about to begin!" Ms. Darbous yelled out.


	2. The Big Break Up

Ding, the bell rang and it was lunch time at East High. Gabriella waited outside the gym talking to Kelsey about their summers and her plans with Troy tonight.

"So you really think your going to do it," Kelsey asked.

"Yeah, I really do think I am," Gabriella responded, "Ugh, where's Troy?"

"Hey shouldn't he be the one waiting for you?" Kelsey asked.

"Kelsey, you are so living in the old days. That's not how life is anymore. Girls can wait for their boyfriends. Besides, after Troy caught me kissing Mr. Evans, I want to be a better girlfriend to him," she said.

Troy storms out from the guy's locker room with an angry expression on his face. He was so mad that he didn't even say hi to Gabriella.

"Woah, you better catch him, Gabs," Kelsey said.

Gabriella runs after him,"Troy, can you stop please. Troy, wait up. I can't run that fast!"

Troy stops and turns around,"What do you want?"

"Gosh, I'm sorry but what's with the attitude lately?" she asked.

"No attitude what-so-ever. I'm just steaming mad at everyone right now, but mainly you," he said pointing at her.

"Me? Why would you me mad at me? You told me you were okay that I accidentally kissed Sharpay's dad," Gabriella said.

"No, I'm way past that!" Troy exclaimed with his hands in the air. He walks to the cafeteria with Gabriella running behind him shouting his name.

"Hold on, Troy," she said as she grabbed his hand to make him turn around," Why are you mad at me than?"

"You told like everyone that we have special plans tonight. Apparently, Gabby, you can't keep a secret. And you know what, they weren't my plans, they were your's. So shut up about it cause it's not going to happen!" he shouted as he left to his table.

Gabriella starts to cry and she runs to the stairs.

"How come school is so hard right now? Especially since it's only the first day," she said to Sharpay.

"Hey don't worry, Troy is just a boy," she said.

"Why do you care? If me and him are over, you are just going to make a move on him," Gabriella said.

"Oh, I'm so over that basketball wimp, I have a new type now. If you know what I mean," she said.

"Okay, whatever...but what do you care?" Gabriella asked

"Because..." Sharpay paused and than shouted,"I'm lonely. I miss my brother tagging along with me everywhere I go. I miss having a sidekick. I missed having someone following me where ever I go. I miss having someone there for me. Basically, I miss Ryan a lot and I need to find me a new friend or friends!"

Gabriella walks away with her sad face.

"Oh, just walk away from your every nightmare. In fact Gabriella, if you are so depress about being single, go back to my dad!" Sharpay shouted angrily.

The whole lunch room started to fill with laughter everywhere. Gabriella begins to cry even more and runs out of the cafeteria. Luckily for her, the school day was just about to end.


	3. Gabriella vs Stella

"Honey, how was school today?" Gabriella's mom, Gretchen, asked.

Gabriella opens the fridge to grab a cup of orange juice, "It started out great. Me and Troy got back together and I saw my friends and laughed. But than it all went down hill during lunch. Troy dumped me again and the whole lunch room was laughing at me. It just was terrible."

"Well, look on the bright side, it can't get much than that," her mom said.

Gabriella takes a sip of her orange juice, "In fact, it does. Okay, remember that whole kissing Sharpay's dad thing. Well Sharpay brought it up and she was like yelling at me all because she lost her brother to Chad. Than she shouted, if you are so depress being single, go back to my dad. Isn't that embarrassing?"

"Oh honey, tomorrow will get better. Was there anything good that came out today?" she asked.

"Um...not really. I found out that Chad is gay and he is dating Ryan and that's pretty much the only thing that really was exciting that came out of my day. Anyways, where is Stella?" Gabriella asked.

The door opens and in comes Gabriella's little sister, Stella with their dog, Shadow.

"There you are sweetie," their mom said while squeezing Stella.

"Yes, here I am," Stella murmured.

"Where were you psycho?" Gabriella said.

"I was walking our dog. It wasn't like I went over to Lava Springs to make out with your boyfriend," she said.

"Mom!" Gabriella screamed.

"Girls, stop fighting this instant or you are both grounded!" their mom hollered.

"Ground me anyways, it's not like there is anything else better with life," Gabriella said.

"Ugh...no. We are not getting grounded. I have my eye on Miley's ex and his brother. While her life sucks at the current moment, it does not mean my life needs to suck as well. Mom, do you really want both of your kids to turn out like total sluts?" Stella said.

"Shut up, Stella. You don't even know what's going on in my life right now. And besides, you have no chance with Nick or Joe or Kevin. They are too old for you. And they all love Miley. Too bad, she doesn't love them," Gabriella said as she was playing with a pillow on the couch.

"Your right about that I don't know anything about your clumsy life. But your wrong on my possible chance with them. And FYI, I like Nick and Kevin, not Joe. But what I do know is that, whatever your going through right now, know that it's part of life. It will suck no matter what!" Stella yelled as she slammed the door.

"Okay, Gabriella, we are going away and we won't come back until Wednesday. Anything you need, just ask our neighbor," their mom said.

Stella heard what their mom said and she screamed from the car, "Just don't make out with them!"

"Mom, don't worry about me. You've got that boy crazy to take care of," Gabriella said.

Gabriella and her mom hugged and said good bye. Gabriella had plans with Troy but they were all gone after today at lunch. She was so miserable right now that she decided to get some ice cream and sit on her butt watching old movies all day.

"I think I'm going to watch Casablanca."

It was 8:00 at night and she was just about done watching her second film.

"Ugh...this is so boring. I'm going to call Taylor." 

Gabriella was finding her phone when the door bell rang.

"Oh my gosh, who can that be right now?"

She opens the door and there stood...


End file.
